Hati yang Luka
by abracazabrah
Summary: Baekhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk tetangganya yang sedang berduka. chanbaek. GS.


_**Roughly inspired by Chicken Soup for the Soul.**_

 _ **enjoy, shall you?**_

-o0o-

Baekhyun tidak suka rumah barunya.

Dia menyesal telah menyetujui pilihan ibunya untuk pindah ke Korea. Rumah lamanya di London terletak di sebuah perumahan elite, dengan lima lantai dan garasi yang besar. Banyak anak-anak yang bisa diajak bermain. Halamannya tidak terlalu luas namun dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah. Sedangkan rumah barunya terletak di suatu tempat yang nyaris dapat disebut sebagai hutan belantara; pohon-pohon tersebar di mana-mana, seolah melarang cahaya matahari untuk menerangi rumah-rumah. Lantainya cuma tiga, itupun tidak sebesar di London. Jarak satu rumah dengan rumah lain nyaris lima puluh meter jauhnya, dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun jengkel, tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain.

Rumah lamanya di London punya meja kecil yang diletakkan di halaman depan rumah. Di meja itu, Mama dan teman-teman sosialitanya sering minum teh dan makan kukis sambil tertawa-tawa. Seringkali Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya bermain ke rumah dan duduk di meja, makan kue bolu atau sekadar membaca buku. Sedangkan halaman rumah barunya benar-benar luas dan kosong melompong, hanya ada pohon besar kering yang daunnya berguguran memenuhi tanah. Sekilas pandang, rumah barunya terlihat seperti rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"Ini ide buruk," gumam Baekhyun sendirian, bahkan setelah dia menghabiskan beberapa hari di Korea. Gadis kecil itu belakangan ini sering bertopang dagu melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, untuk membunuh kebosanan, katanya. "Aku benci ini aku benci ini aku benci ini aku benci ini aku ben—"

"Sayang."

Sebuah suara lembut menghentikan umpatannya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Mama sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mamanya yang cantik bak malaikat tersenyum ke arahnya, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu menganggap senyum itu misterius. Seperti Monalisa, walaupun mamanya memiliki alis.

"Makan malam sudah siap," kata sang mama. Baekhyun menunggu Mama berkata sesuatu lagi, tetapi ternyata wanita paruh baya itu diam saja, jadi dia menghela napas, kedengaran lelah.

"Tidak baik merengut seperti itu," tegur Mama halus. Senyum cantik masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Bella, Sayang, kita tidak punya pilihan lagi, kau ingat? Papa punya pekerjaan di sini."

Baekhyun mendengus lebih keras, meski tidak menyangkal bahwa dia agak senang mendengar mamanya memanggilnya menggunakan nama Inggrisnya.

"Papa sudah menunggu, ngomong-ngomong," Mama berkata dengan nada yang lebih halus. "Kau tidak ingin jadi anak nakal dan membuat Papa marah, kan, Bella?"

Spontan, Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Dia ragu-ragu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Sudah tiga hari ini dia melakukan 'demo' dengan cara tidak ikut makan malam bersama, dengan motivasi supaya Papa menuruti permintaannya meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke London. Bisa dibilang, demo ini tak berhasil, karena Papa kelihatannya sama sekali menyukai Jeju dan sering berbicara tentang indahnya pemandangan di Korea.

Menu makan malam hari ini sup bawang Prancis, pai apel lezat, semangkuk sayuran bumbu merah, dan sepanci mi berbumbu hitam (entah apa itu namanya, Baekhyun tidak tahu). Papanya sibuk membaca koran dan mamanya menata makanan. Baekhyun duduk di seberang keduanya, merengut sebal, memandang mi hitam jijik. Dia tidak percaya orang-orang Korea makan makanan yang seperti _itu_. Dia juga agak jengkel karena Mama tidak masak hidangan favoritnya, ayam panggang madu.

"Ini _jajangmyeon._ Semacam pasta dengan saus kedelai hitam," kata Mama sambil menujuk sepanci mi hitam. Baekhyun melotot ngeri. "Kalau ini namanya _kimchi._ Sayur bumbu pedas. Kau pasti suka," Mama beralih pada semangkuk sayur berbumbu merah di sebelah mi hitam. "Makanlah yang banyak, Sayang. Terutama _kimchi_ -nya, kau perlu makan sayur. Kau kurus sekali."

Baekhyun terang-terangan berlagak muntah ke dalam piringnya dan menyendok sup bawang panas. "Aku tak mau makan _itu_ ," katanya pelan, jijik.

Namun Mama hanya tersenyum. Papa meletakkan korannya di atas meja, menghirup kopi panas, dan berkata gembira, "Bella, besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang kesembilan, kan?"

"Sembilan!" Baekhyun mengacungkan sembilan jari, nyengir tak kalah riang. Mendadak dia lupa akan keberadaan mi hitam dan sayur merah di hadapannya.

"Bagus sekali, Sayang. Jadi, apa kau sudah ada rencana ingin pergi ke mana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Aku ingin ke kebun binatang! Aku ingin ketemu seseorang yang mirip dengan Papa di sana!"

"Oh ya? Memang ada?"

"Gajah!"

Papa manyun sok imut. "Papa tidak segendut itu, tahu. Iya, kan, Ma?"

"Anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong, Jinki," ucap sang mama, berlagak serius.

"Kibum, jangan terlalu kejam pada suami sendiri, dong."

"Ada yang bicara, sepertinya?"

Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, melupakan sup bawangnya yang nyaris dingin.

-o0o-

"Maaf, Sayang, tapi kita tidak bisa pergi ke kebun binatang sekarang."

Hari yang cerah tak berawan itu langsung serasa mendung bagi Baekhyun. Semangatnya anjlok begitu dia mendengar pernyataan sang mama barusan. "K-kenapa, Ma?" tanyanya parau. "Kan, Papa sudah janji... di mana Papa?"

"Papa ada pekerjaan mendadak. Baru saja dia berangkat."

"Tapi kita bisa pergi tanpa Papa, Ma," kata Baekhyun. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tetangga kita meninggal, Bella," jawab Mama. "Mama harus mengantar makanan ke sana sebentar lagi. Sekalian berkunjung."

"Tapi ini hari ulang tahunku! Papa dan Mama juga sudah janji!" seru Baekhyun.

Mama menghela napas lelah. "Maaf, Sayang. Mama benar-benar harus berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Park beberapa menit lagi."

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa amat kesal terhadap keluarga yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui ini. "Tunggu—keluarga _Park_? P-A-R-K? Keluarga _Taman_?"

"Bukan, bukan," kata Mama, memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Pelafalannya beda. Itu marga orang Korea."

"Aku benci keluarga _Park_ ," ucap Baekhyun, mengenyakkan diri ke sofa dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Jangan begitu, Bella," kata Mama sedih. "Kita patut berbelasungkawa. Anak lelaki mereka kini sendirian, kedua orang tuanya meninggal kemarin malam karena kecelakaan. Sekarang dia diasuh oleh bibinya. Dapatkah kau membayangkan betapa lebar luka hatinya?"

"Luka hati?" Baekhyun melotot lebar. "Astaga."

"Anak laki-laki mereka seumuran denganmu, dan dia sudah kehilangan mama dan papanya. Karena itu, kita harus menolongnya," kata Mama.

"Aku juga ingin menolongnya," gumam Baekhyun tak jelas.

"Ide bagus," Mama, yang mendengarnya, mengangguk cantik. "Nah, selagi Mama memasak makanan untuk keluarga Park, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang dapat kau lakukan untuk mereka? Kau pasti ingat rumahnya, yang dekat air mancur itu."

Baekhyun diam saja. Ragu-ragu, dia berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan Mama sendirian di ruang tamu. Dia duduk di bangku teras, menatap langit yang cerah tak berawan, merasakan sebagian kekesalannya menguap hilang. Dia tahu rasanya, dia pernah kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya; neneknya meninggal tahun lalu, nenek yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, rasanya memang sakit sekali.

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Cukup bagus, pikir Baekhyun. Dia segera merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana, sesuatu yang selalu diselipkan Mama di saku pakaiannya, yang diharapkannya bisa mengobati luka hati anak laki-laki keluarga Park. Dia berjalan riang menuju rumah di dekat air mancur setempat, rumah bercat coklat kayu yang memiliki kotak pos bertuliskan ' _박'_. Baekhyun melangkahi jalan setapaknya dan mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"S-selamat pagi," serunya dalam bahasa Korea yang agak belepotan.

Pintu perlahan mengayun membuka. Seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup tinggi dan kurus, usianya sekitar tiga tahun di atas Baekhyun, wajahnya merah dan matanya bengkak. Belum pernah dia melihat orang yang bertambang lebih sengsara daripada anak lelaki ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya serak. Aksen Koreanya kental sekali.

"Kenalkan, aku Baekhyun. Kau...?"

"Chanyeol."

"K-kau bisa bahasa Inggris, Ch-chan-chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sopan.

"Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu, kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan ini?" Baekhyun kini mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa Inggris yang sempurna.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya menggunakan bahasa yang sama.

"Kata mamaku, hatimu luka karena kehilangan orang tuamu," kata Baekhyun. Dan dalam sekejap, raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih sengsara lagi. "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa," Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung akan nada bicaranya, tetapi dia langsung ingat bahwa anak ini baru saja ditinggalkan oleh dua orang yang sangat dicintainya, jadi dia maklum. Menunduk malu-malu, dia mengulurkan tangannya, membukanya di depan muka Chanyeol.

"Apa... ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya bergetar.

"Ini plester."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kalau kau menaruh plester ini di atas lukamu, pasti lukanya akan sembuh," cicitnya. "Kau akan segera merasa lebih baik. Itu kata mamaku."

"Apakah—apakah kau serius?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun, nyengir malu. "Kata mamaku, kau sedang sedih. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih terus. Kalau kau sedih terus... yeah, um—"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin panas ketika dia mengatakan ini. "—siapa yang mau menemaniku main nantinya?"

Tak disangka-sangka, tangis anak lelaki itu pecah. Baekhyun hendak bertanya, tetapi dia sudah ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang dapat meretakkan tulang namun hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol menangis di bahunya.

"T-terima kasih..." isaknya. "P-plester ini... pasti akan membuat lukaku segera sembuh..."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menarik dirinya, mendongak menatap Chanyeol, matanya berbinar-binar senang. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Baekhyun bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, senyum itu indah sekali. "Karena kau tulus memberikannya padaku, plester ini akan membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik..."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Mendadak, dia bersyukur sekali tidak jadi pergi ke kebun binatang.

 **END.**


End file.
